Pop Goes the weasle
by Taiyoukai's Lady
Summary: Something sweet is taunting our favorite miko. I own nothing, all credit goes to its proper owners.


There it was, the charming caress of sound that floated merrily down the street and through the walls of her home teasing her gently with the promises of sweet things to come. It was wonderful, it was simple, and it had to be one of the most beautiful things that she had ever heard.

Running inside while calling at the small yorkie to hurry and finish her business Kagome dashed through the house to the bed room where she knew her mate was waiting.

Leaping through the air she landed on her knees beside the silver haired Adonis who was currently lounging on the enormous structure that he had once introduced to her as their bed.

Bouncing happily in place she waited as quietly as she could for him to acknowledge her, excitement pouring from her in waves.

Sesshoumaru looked up from the book that currently held his interest to his wife cocking a brow at her antics.

"He's here, come on Sesshoumaru lets go!!!" She cried as she tried in vain to tug his arm towards the door.

Convinced that she was most certainly 'loosing it' as she constantly liked to tell him the taiyoukai of the west set his selected reading material aside to give her, his full attention his eyes scanning her for any signs of ailment.

"Who are you referring to mate?" he asked his curiosity piqued.

Frowning as she bounced Kagome pouted at him. "Sesshoumaru he comes at the same time every day, and the last time he came you promised that the next time we would get some!" She glared at him, daring him to deny his promise.

Still unsure of what exactly she was talking about Sesshoumaru continued to give her the blank stare he was so well known for.

"Argh!! Sesshoumaru I know you can hear him, you always say how superior your senses are to mine so don't play dumb!" Kagome cried getting off the bed.

Listening intently Sesshoumaru heard the vexing tune of pop goes the weasel filter through his calm surroundings. Heaving a silent sigh Sesshoumaru recalled the last time he had ignored what his small mate considered a great importance.

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts from his mind the Taiyoukai glanced at the love of his very long life.

Gracefully standing the inu youkai glanced at his mate as he made his way to the door.

"Put on our shoes, and we will go see him." He said quietly making his way to the door.

Kagome huffed indignantly. "What??? That takes forever, and he will be gone before we get out there!" She cried running to stand next to him.

"Besides I walk around all the time with out shoes!" She crossed her arms and walked past him.

Catching her wrist in a gentle grip Sesshoumaru stopped her. "Shoes or no deal." He said quietly.

Glaring at the offending tennis shoes her mate had scoped up she stuck her nose in the air as she took them out his waiting hand. "No that was never part of the deal! They are evil torture devices made to confine my feet." She cried. "Besides that's beside the point. You promised the last time, and what's more what about all those years you let Rin run around barefoot!"

She stomped past him to the front door intent on going on her own with or without him. Grasping the handle she was just about to open the heavy door when a familiar magenta striped hand pushed against it keeping it closed.

"Sesshoumaru that's not funny!" She cried tugging uselessly against the handle, her own human strength no match for his. Glaring over her shoulder at her mate she met him squarely in the eyes.

"Move." She growled out at him.

The silver haired lord shook his head slowly, "Not without shoes miko."

Turning around she pouted at him. We're going to miss him." She cried helplessly.

Sure enough the obnoxious tune was slowly drifting away until she could no longer hear it, and the Shikon miko heaved a heavy sigh as she looked up at her mate through her bangs.

"Just tell me why exactly I needed to have shoes on?" She asked quietly looking at him with pleading eyes.

"The world is no longer as pure as it once was miko." He replied quietly lifting his hand from the door behind her. Turning he made his way back down the hallway towards their bedroom and his book. Stopping half way he turned to glance at her over his shoulder seeing the dazed expression she wore. "And you are still just as clumsy." He replied evenly turning to resume his pace.

Muttering curses at the over pompous dog Kagome hefted one shoe then the other at the love of her life in rapid succession, feeling the tiniest bit of satisfaction as the second one popped the youkai lord in the back of the head as he moved to avoid the first.

"NEXT Time your going to buy me double ice cream!" She cried stomping into the kitchen.


End file.
